Tangled
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Just a friendly training session between colleagues, right? Right. Slight BMWW.


Tangled 

A/N: Nope. They ain't mine. But soon, they will be. Mwa ha. Anyway, this is a one-shot but if I get enough reviews, I'll continue it. Hope you enjoy it. Ja ne.

…

"You're holding back. Don't."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me, Bruce, if someone's going to be hurt, it's going to be you."

"Tough words, Princess. Hope you can back them up."

Her breath came fast. He was good.

But she was better.

The punch was aimed high, at his face. He dodged and she swung with the left. He blocked with his forearms and evaded the flurry of rapid strikes that came next. Batman caught her fists, muscles straining to neutralize the Amazon's strength.

"Not bad, but your punches are too predictable and slower than the first two." The Dark Knight commented flatly.

Diana grimaced and broke free, lashing out with her left foot. He blocked, the force pushing him back a few inches. Diana smirked.

"Really? What about the kicks?"

Batman's mouth twitched upward. "Powerful, but still too slow."

She slid back into her fist-fighting stance. "Why don't you show me how it's done then, little man?"

A little smirk found his lips. "My pleasure."

He fluidly dropped to the ground and tripped her, pouncing to pin her. Diana kicked as he came down, forcing him over her head backwards. He used the momentum to land in a crouch and darted forward, grabbing her right in a lock behind her back and wrapping his arm around her throat.

"I'd have probably broken your arm and crushed your throat or cut it with a blade. You also left yourself open to explosive projectiles when you fell."

Her elbow drove itself into his stomach, hard, but not enough to do any permanent damage. She broke free and grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back almost effortlessly. Her boot stepped solidly on his chest, her hands on her hips and she arched an eyebrow.

"Who's open now?"

Batman's eyes narrowed a second before he rolled to the left and was up on his feet in a fighting stance. He beckoned her.

Diana flew straight for him, fists outstretched. A bat-rope twisted around her as he sidestepped and then swung her in a circle and into the opposite wall. She struggled free quickly, but not before a batarang buried itself in the wall no more than an inch next to her neck.

"Better, but that last attack could have compromised your ability to breathe."

Diana rubbed her throat unconsciously. "Ouch."

" 'Ouch' is right."

Without warning, she pushed off the wall, driving both feet into Batman's chest, sending him flying onto his back. She was there in an instant, a hand on his throat.

"And here?"

"If I had a gun, I'd have shoved it to the bruise under your ribs."

Her eyes widened.

"How did you…?"

His knee rode in between her legs, rolling them backwards so that he was on top.

"Does it really matter?" he questioned, pinning his wrists.

"Maybe."

Their eyes met and Diana began to notice just how close they were together. Both of their chests heaved with exertion, light sweat dripping down their bodies. She had always known he was an exceptional fighter, but experiencing it up close and personal made it feel almost unreal. She couldn't even imagine how he had to be fighting without holding back. She was as well, but for a human, he was unbelievable. Being this close to him made her heart flutter and beat faster with something more than adrenaline. She fought the dizziness, the unfamiliar butterflies in her stomach, a warm sensation swirling through her veins, and shoved his body off of hers with a knee. Batman winced.

"Low blows aren't very ladylike."

"Sorry," came the half-hearted reply. He noticed the change in her breathing, the slight flush across her cheeks, and of how similar it was to his own reaction. He shook the thought away.

"I could always return the favor."

Diana narrowed her eyes and blushed. "You wouldn't dare…"

He gave the barest of shrugs and a small, heated grin.

"I'm an equal opportunity crime fighter."

Diana growled and launched herself in the air, squeezing out insults between punches. "You…pigheaded…arrogant…man!"

He clucked his tongue gently, carefully avoiding the sloppy paths of her blows. She clasped her hands together and brought them down on top of him. He disappeared and reappeared behind her, throwing a bat-rope. It whirled around her wrists and he shoved his foot in the small of her back, with just enough force to hold her there without too much pain.

"Lesson number one: never attack in anger at an enemy or a friend."

Diana lay there for a moment, composing herself. "I seem to have underestimated you. That won't happen again."

She broke free and tackled him into the opposite wall, carefully allowing him to absorb the blow through his back and shoulders to avoid cranial trauma. She had him by throat and pinned his left arm. He smirked and she could almost see the sun-warmed sky blue of his eyes, the short black hair, the handsome face of Bruce Wayne.

"You're learning."

She swallowed a gasp as she found the point of a batarang underneath her right breast.

She smiled softly. "A draw?"

"Maybe, if you were fast enough to crush my windpipe before I impaled your heart."

Her breath was soft on his mouth, lips inches away, grip slackened, body relaxed.

"Too late…"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Superman's voice cut in, making them both draw back. The Kryptonian grinned pleasantly but his eyes sparkled mischievously. Batman's eyes narrowed. Damned Kryptonian…he had been watching the whole time; he was sure of it.

"Not at all," Diana smiled, but she was looking at Batman.

"Nightwing requested your presence in Gotham. There are hostages involved and he wanted your insight before making a move."

"Understood." Batman replied flatly, with an undercurrent of anger, annoyance, and surprisingly regret.

He swept past them to escape but not before Diana spoke.

"You might want to check into the Medical Bay before you leave."

He turned his head. "Excuse me?"

Diana pushed past him with a secretive smirk. "That bruise on the back of your thigh looks painful."

She left.

Superman stared at Batman with a wolfish grin. The Dark Knight scowled to cover his shock and embarrassment.

"What are YOU looking at?"

…

Kyoko: (grins) Hope ya'll liked this. If you want me to continue it, let me know. Thanks for reading! Adios!


End file.
